Divine War
by thestralqueen147
Summary: On the day Voldemort, attacked the Potters; Lily Potter gave up her only daughter to Sirius. However a year later, the baby girl disappeared. 3 years later, a girl from an eastern town, gets rescued by Voldemort from money issues. What he and many others don't know is that the girl he saved was more than special, she was immortal. He named her Victoria Willow.
1. Prequel

**Hey ThestralQueen147 here this is my friend's first fanfic so please don't judge her.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own HP J. K. Rowling does.**

* * *

Prequel:

"Sirius, please my daughter. Keep her safe," the voice of Lily Potter rang out in the hollow room. Her usually straight red hair was tangled and dirty. Her face, bruised and bloody. However a determine look on her face never dimmed. To protect her beloved daughter was her wildest wish.

"Lily you must come with me too! I can keep you both sa-" Sirius was interrupted when Lily shook her head.

"No Sirius, I can't leave James. But I don't want to departure with my baby girl," Lily whimpered. She held her baby gently and snuggled her tightly. Tears slowly ran down her face and she gave a small snort.

Suddenly she raised her head in alarm and her pupil widen. She shiver in fear and a lightly cold atmosphere spread through the room.

"He's coming Sirius. Please take care of her," Lily said, pushing the baby girl to Sirius' arms.

"I will Lily. Both me and Remus will protect her with our lives," Sirius promised and held the baby close to his chest. Although he had wish that his friends will escape with him. He can only give her a sad smile.

"Hurry go! He is here in Godric Hallow. I smell the fear out there, mix with the heavy scent of blood," She pushed Sirius out down a secret floorboard and kissed the baby's forehead," Me and papa will always love you. Remember that he who loves you will be your sword to victory. Goodbye, Eva." She murmured quietly, only to the a baby's ear.

"He's here Lily!" James Potter yelled from downstairs. He sounded like he was in terrible pain and was heavily injured.

"Argh!" He yelled an inhuman screech. There were snickers and cackles from the death eaters surrounding the house.

"No James!" Lily cried out to herself, but looked back at Sirius with confident green eyes, "Sirius go now. There will be a port key underneath the house. Destroy it after you arrive. It will transport you to Hogwarts. There you and Eva will be safe."

Sirius nodded and hugged his friend before he left underneath the secret floorboard. Lily heard her baby girl crying out to her and James. It made her feel weak and scared to what will happen next.

There were stomps coming up the stairs and the whole front wall blew open. He was there, smirking, and determine to kill Eva. Lily wasn't afraid to cry out. She cried out for her beloved husband James, her daughter Eva, and she cried out for herself.

"Where is the girl?" He ask. His voice was hollow and cold. His snake face showed sign of confusion as he does not see his enemy at sight.

Where is the girl?!" He ask again louder. He was impatient and his snake, Nagini, trying to calm him was not helping.

Lily shook her head in depression and whispered out," Gone, you will never take he-!"

"Avada Kedava!" He shouted and pointed his wand at the red head. She screamed out in agony and crumbled onto the ground. Her whole body twitch at the after-effect. A single tear dropped from her face.

"The girl will die. No mercy will be place onto her. No matter the price," he snarled. And then he whipped around and called out his death eaters, they left in seconds.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer my friend and I don't own HP J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Cold and starving, she scavenge the last of her raspberries and slowly ate them. She wished that she have kept the cent that she found on her way home from work. Now she need to break open her bottle of savings and use it to buy necessary needs. However she doubt that her neighbors will ever sell her anything, money or no money.

The civilians from her town mock her because of her non-existing family as well as her non-existing name. She would like to be call Azura though. It was a pretty name that she had overheard from the town's children.

Along with her lack of money, she lacks in looks. The boys would always called her an ugly hag and throw rocks at her house. She gave up caring a long time ago. 2 years to be precise, today was her 5th birthday.

How did she know? Well it's simple, her birth date has been carved into her skin when she was 2. She was found with no parents to care for her and no memory of them either. The only thing that was with her when she arrived at the town was her birth carved deeply into her skin. A quick sketch of _31.7.1980_

The wound already healed, but it left a faint scar. Yet she was saddened as there was nothing else that will remind her about herself. She would meditate near a polluted river and threw several coins in as a wish. But she would swim underneath the river to retrieve it back.

Still it did not give her, her memories back. She then doubted that she was 2 at the time and she simply wasn't capable to remember her babyhood years. Her dreams and wishes will come back again the next day and her cycle starts again.

She layed on the dirt mat, that she have stolen from the June family next to hers. She gave a soft osigh and roll around the mat; the pointy thatch poked her skin. The twilight sun was descending and the bright moon from the east rose. Dark clouds moved along to the rhythm of the wind, but it surpassed it speed and headed to town in an impossible rate(for a cloud that is).

'Probably another storm,' she thought, glancing at the little hole in her thatch hut. She relaxed her shoulder and body, but her eyes were glaring down the clouds. 'Something is wrong. The dark clouds are coming too fast,' she ran outside to take a better look.

There she heard yells and cries for help. She whipped around and saw lightning coming out. But a glint of magical spells were shot down too.

People cloaked in black dropped down from the clouds and started to kill people with wizard's spell. Scared she ran back inside and pushed her small stump table and dirt mat next to the door. She secured a plank and place it on the handle. Once she finished barricading the door, she slid underneath her straw pile.

She heard terrible noises of agony and shouts of torture. Worse of all, she heard laughter. This wasn't humorous at al, this was a total kill zone.

She stuffs the straws in her ear, but it proved to be no help. She closed her eyes, scared out of her wit.

 _Eva please be safe. Me and papa will always love you._

Her eyes opened wide in shock. 'Eva?' She thought slowly, like it foreign to her. She shook her head, now was not the time to be thinking about nonsense.

A small bird, perched on the window's rim, cocked his head and chirp loudly.

"Shush!" she shooed at the bird,"get out of he-" A sharp squeak and the bird limped down on the floor. It was no longer breathing and its tounge slipped out of its beak.

She gasp and ducked her head. She heard a light footstep in front of her door. Then the whole hut flew back, away from her, as a bright blue spell hit the wall.

"Who is there?" a low hiss rung. She kept her mouth shut and breathe quietly. It would be a miracle for her to survive.

Another blast of the bright blue spell, and the straw pile flew away. She was left with her ragged clothes and a large jacket. All of her belongings flew with the hut.

She looked up and gasp in horror. The man had no nose, was bald, and he was awfully pale as a paper. His crimson eyes flashed out the most.

"Who are you little girl?" He hiss. His wand was pointed at her head.

"Um- Azura sire," she heard him hiss again, probably asking for more information," a citizen here at the eastern town. I'm...an orphan." She ended with that. Her saliva was stuck in her throat. She was on the verge of crying another polluted river.

His eyes widen for a second and then quickly glare heavily on her. He lowered his wand, hesitantly.

"You look like your 7 year old. Why are you alone with no adult supervisor?" He ask, curious. The man rounded up on her.

"Um 5 actually sire," he grunted in disbelief," and nobody would care for me. I've been here since I was 2." She shifted uncomfortably and held in her falling tears.

A long snake, slithered from behind and hiss at the man. She fell back scared. The man sighed after hissing a few too.

'He could talk to snakes?!' She wanted to yell out.

"Azura, something like that. Look this isn't out of pity and I'm not doing this for the 'greater good'," he said with disgust," but I am taking you think me back to my manor, I have many servants to take care of...your mess.

Her eyes widen and she let a tear fell. She sniffs and wiped her tears.

"No thank you sire, I would rather-" he cupped her mouth with his sharp, but manicure hand.

He groan and carried her up on his shoulder. She yelped and almost fell doing so. He was carrying her tightly and didn't seem to be bothered if she fell.

"Look kid, I don't care if you disagree and argue. I'm taking you back with me and that is that," he sighed, apparently tired. He pinched his nose and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

Azura looked at the man with respect and happiness. She finally sobbed. She was very much thankful for the man that had rescued her.

"Thank you sire. And it's Azura," she whispered on top of his shoulder. He grunted and gave a little bump. They walked a long way from her little hut and passed the polluted river.

"And I don't give a damn. And Azura is an ugly name," the man said, walking along the dead people corpse. Azura looked away from the destruction, but she felt the tiniest please that they were gone.

"Well sire, what should be my name?" she mutter.

"Victoria," he murmured and then nodded in satisfaction. She let out a small chuckle and held on her stomach.

"Why that?" She ask.

"Why not? I like the name, it means victory," he answered and shut her mouth, by stuffing it with straws, "now hush child. My death eaters are here, do not say anything until I say you can." She let out a frantic nod and looked at the the people dress in black.

He talked them quietly and stuffed straws into her ears also. The people looked shock and some scrunch their face in disbelief. He gave out a cackle and gave them some kind of threat, because they immediately shut their mouth.

They all got on their own broomstick while the man stayed by the side.

"Victoria go with the long blond hair guy. You'll be riding with him," he instructed and pointed at the blond man. He looked uncomfortable riding with a stranger, but if his lord commands he must obey.

She reluctantly fall down and walked over to the blond man. She looked up at him and he gave an obviously fake smile.

"Lucius Malfoy, pleasure to meet you miss..." He greeted.

"Victoria," she felt pleased with her new name," pleasure to meet you too, Mister Malfoy."

He helped her get on the broom and settle her on a safe spot. She kicked her legs in the air, excited to fly high in the sky.

The crimson eye man shot up to the sky in the dark clouds and soon everybody kicked their broomstick up too. Lucius follow and gave the broomstick a little jolt.

The breeze flow through her uncut black hair and she raised her head up to smell the different kind of scent. She looked back at her old town and frowned softly. She will miss the place surely. It was her home, but it was not her comfortable home that she wish to experience one day. Although the civilians of the town were awfully rude at her, she liked some of them and regretted that they died in her place.

But as cruel as it is, she didn't mine. She was just glad to be free from her past problems.

 **Author's Notes :**

 _ **(Hello, my name is Turre Wende which mean victory maiden, that I came up with. I'm Thestralqueen147's friend that she had written about on her profile page. This is my very first fanfiction and I hope that you guys enjoy it. I will probably make more fanfictions about Harry Potter (because it's my favorite book series) and probably anime fanfiction too! For the next chapter, I'm going to make a time skip from when she was 5 year old to when she is 10. By that time she is 10, she will be joining Draco Malfoy to Hogwarts under the name Victoria Cher Willow.)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp, JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The morning ray pierce through the thin white curtain. The birds on the trees surrounding the manor, chirped their union song. The wind kept pounding on the window. And Victoria was heavily annoyed by it all.

She cursed under her breath and arched her back forward. She gave a giant yawn and rubbed her eyes frantically.

There was a knock on her door and a high-pitch voice of her house elf, Sunny," Miss Victoria, please get dress. Master Slytherin is waiting for you.

Victoria gave a groan and jumped out of bed; almost breaking the wooden floor beneath her. She walked to the door and opened it with a great hesitant force.

"Good morning Sunny. Beautiful day is it not? Even the sky is blue and well," she gave a fake smile," and tell the snake-face to slow his horses and shut up." She gave a loud pop at the ending.

Her house elf, nodded and gave a final speech to Victoria.

"And Miss Victoria. The house elves give their gratitude for you always being humble to us elves. And happy 11th birthday."

Victoria slammed the door shut after hearing the word 11th birthday and let out an exciting scream.

It was her 11th birthday and that means she can get anything she wants. Last year she was being extremely nice to the snake-face and she let him buy her anything he wanted. However he bought several books about spells and curses. It was the worst birthday gift she had gotten.

Now she knows what she wants and it's probably going to make him commit suicide before accepting her wish.

Victoria squeal in delight and change quickly out of her nightgown. She pulled on her crimson lace white t-shirt and ebony black tight jeans. And finally her cute black hiking boots, her auntie Narcissa Malfoy had bought her last year.

She ran out of her tan bedroom (which by the way is heavily decorated by quidditch posters and quick sketches of plants). Victoria tighten her bow on the neck strap and brushed off dust from her clothes.

By the time she gotten to the big portrait of Nagini, the snake-face ahem Master Tom have already left his bedroom.

"Good morning Master Tom!" she gave a bright smile. Victoria gave him an innocent face and tapped her chin with her finger, pretending to think about the gifts choices.

"Now tell me master, do you remember what today is?" She ask. He scrunched up his face and simply answered," No brat I don't remember what today is. Now if you excuse me I have a meeting to attend." Tom moved Victoria to the side and walked down the hallway until he went left to the dining area.

Victoria pouted and muttered to herself.

"That stupid snake-face is always terrible at lying on my birthday."

She quickly followed him to the dining area and sat in the far end of the table. Both Tom's and hers is a dark crimson and charcoal color chair, engraved with ancient scriptures and a comfy padded maroon arm rest.

"Now master you can stop lying now. Sunny told me that you needed me," she said, leaning over the table," and you do this every single year."

Tom sat on the other side with a book in his hand, presumably a book about war and gruesome stuff. He looked up from it and rolled his eyes in annoyance. It flashed out a little crimson from his usually charcoal eyes.

"Well look at that. The brat spotted my very careful hidden lie," he said, flatly," Happy birthday you little ear-torture child." After he once said that, he threw a little blue box to her side.

Victoria caught the blue box and unwrapped the golden bow.

"Oh no you didn't," she laughed out with a hint of disbelief," you seriously accepted my Hogwarts invite!" She pulled out the neatly folded letter and looked at the dripping signature. She pulled it near her eyes, still laughing like Tom made the best joke ever.

"Yes, I the great dark lord Voldemort have accepted your invitation to go to Hogwarts," he sneered.

The house elves bought the dishes out and pulled the silver lid open reveling a sate seared chicken with broccoli and bits of carrots. Victoria looked at it starving and chatted the chucked rashly, and stuffing it into her mouth.

"I thought you didn't want me to go to Hogwarts? You know your great enemy is there," she said even with her stuffed mouth. Tom looked absolutely disgusted.

"Brat don't talk when you are eating. And don't kill the chicken the second time," he said, pointing at the brutally cut chicken.

Victoria eyes widen and gulped down the chicken with her glass of ice water. She used her cloth and wiped away any bits or fat left.

"Sorry master. I'm just so excited. I've never been in contact with any other wizard's children beside Draco and your weird death eaters' children and I don't need an insane ahem I mean extremely intelligent guy to teach me." She made a mental side note not to make fun of her uncle Rabastan again.

"Oh trust me. An insane personality is not the worst of your problem. The headmaster in a lunatic and a very highly manipulative man. This is part of the reason I don't want you to go to Hogwarts. That man will make your mind shrink to the size of a hamster's brain and will make you go crave for his stupid muggle candy," he sounded awfully more disgusted and his eyes flared into crimson," the other reason is that they will force you to join their "light group" and make you spill out all of our secrets."

Victoria nodded and cut her chicken into smaller bits. Her eyes showed a bit of amusements from her master ranting about the light's side stupidity.

"However I will let you join Hogwarts with Draco," he answered.

"And?" Victoria glared at him, knowing what will happen next. She crossed her arms.

"And if you are a spy for me," she gave out a 'I-knew-it' groan," and if you followed my every instructions. Ah Victoria don't give me that pathetic look. I'm not Narcissa or Nagini. It's a war we are in right now and you are probably in the most dangerous part of the battlefield."

"Sigh. I understand master. Spy on the light side and give you further information about attacks yada yada," she said, nonchalantly.

"And here I was thinking that I would become a normal magical student, with normal magical friends, and learning about normal magical spells," she mutter angrily to herself.

For the entire time they spoke no words to each other and Victoria simply didn't mind. She had most prefer it for she got to finished the chicken an alarming rate and she had been daydreaming about what it will be like at Hogwarts.

She had not been noticing her slight drool, crawling down the side of her face and dropping onto her hand. Tom looked completely horrified.

She finally snapped out of her trance and looked up as Tom got up and he walked to the entrance. He left his book to the house elf, Dobby and his "glasses" to Sunny. She swallowed the last of her cut chicken and broccoli and wiped her mouth.

"Good bye master," she said, as she got up and ran to the entrance. She curtsied afterward showing her "undying respect" for her master, like all good followers of the Dark lord.

"Good bye brat, Narcissa and the other Malfoy brat will be coming over to take you to Diagon Alley. Get a wand while you are at it. Whatever you want else, ask them not my money," he glared at her at the final sentence.

"And the ball will be at 8 pm, so I expect you to memorize the speech Lucius have written for you," he added," and wipe that smirk off you face." He pointed at Victoria's wide smirk across her face.

"Oh master I doubt that I won't use your millions of galleons," she smirked, as Tom started to glamour himself," perhaps some few writing and sketching tools and many sketching books and parchment. Oh and perhaps some quidditch posters that I've always wanted. And maybe a mansion?"

Tom glared with his crimson eyes and snarled," if you do. You will be snake-food for Nagini."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" She ask, actually curious.

"Ha ha very funny Victoria," he said, flat with no sign of amusement," That's a promise and a threat."

He finished with his glamour and his human feature disappeared. He frown as his hair and nose disappear, but quickly put his poker face back on. His only liking about his snake feature is his slit crimson eyes that intimidate his enemies.

Tom turned around and apparated out of the manor. What left was the slight dust rising from the ground where he left.

"Sigh and I was starting to like his human form," Victoria murmured. She sensed Nagini behind the stairs and crook her finger at the snake.

Nagini slithered to the girl and hissed something that unfortunately only Tom would understand. She held her hand out and the snake wrapped around her arm and her neck.

"You know I don't understand you Nagini, but you are right Tom is a jerk," She sighed and walked up to her room with Nagini on her shoulder.

 **5 years ago**

 _"My lord look! There is a white daisy across the pond," 6 year old Victoria exclaimed as she pointed at the Daisy that was in the center of the pond. It was a sunny afternoon and they decided to teach curses to Victoria outside behind the manor. Tom turned around from his book about war and looked at the Daisy._

 _"Well sketch it down Victoria and- brat don't get to close to the-" he shouted, as she reached out to get the Daisy. She was closed to the edge, enough to fall down. Luckily her hand anchor her body in the muddy dirt and she had caught the Daisy in time._

 _"Its alright my lord, look the Daisy," she smiled and showed Tom the limped flower. She reached into her backpack and took out a quill and her 6th sketch book. She laid the flower near her blank page and eyed it and gave the paper a light sketch._

 _Tom sigh and looked at the sketch overhead._

 _"The stem is too small and you drew the petal pattern wrong. If you want to be a skill artist you have to practice your understanding of the object," he complained and pointed at the mistake._

 _Victoria pouted and crossed her arms._

 _"Well that's what you think my lord, I think imagination is the true beauty of art. It should be what the creator intended to make," she closed her eyes and counter back._

 _"Don't get cheeky brat," he said and nudge her head. She giggled and try to swat his hand away._

 _"My lord, there is a letter for Miss Victoria," their house elf, Sunny said, holding a red stamped letter. Tom took the letter and opened it with his knife. He quickly read the letter and threw it back at Sunny._

 _"What was it?" she ask, curious. She pushed her sketch book and quill back in her backpack. She sat on the grass next to Tom and looked at his poker face._

 _"Nothing brat. Go look for other flowers to draw with," he answered. Although he said that, Victoria can see his eyes going against what he was saying._

 _"But the letter is mine my lord. I should have the permission to read it," she complained and whined out. She really wanted to know what the letter was._

 _"A six year old would not understand," he sneered. His eyes were somewhere else._

 _"I'm sure I know more curses than all of the other death eaters' children and I have learn all of the basics and several of the advance teaching. Why would I not understand?" She said with facts._

 _"Well if you want to know brat, it's about your name. If you want to open an account for Gringotts, then a last name is what you need," he answered," however that means you also need to take a blood test."_

 _Victoria eyes widen and she shudder in fear. She kept on getting flash back about the ruins of her old town. And that woman voice kept hunting her in her dreams._

 _"A blood test? Like they prick a needle in my skin and retrieve my blood?" She said beneath her chatters. She was honestly scared. What happen if they just suck her dry without a pint of blood left?_

 _"Well yes. This is needed so that they know where your origin is. We also need to establish your legal guardian, I have decided to trust the Malfoy for that since you awfully like them so much," he explained, leaving the part where they actually don't prick the skin with a needle however cutting the skin with a knife._

 _"I see. I really like the Malfoys. Draco and auntie_ _Narcissa is very kind. However Draco can be a stupid jerk like his father," she said with a grunt._

 _"Ah yes, you don't like Lucius very much," Tom smirked._

 _"Anyway what was it about my last name?" She ask Tom, who was now getting up from the grass. She stood up with him and put on her backpack._

 _"We also need to establish your last name. You however cannot use your original last name," he said as they walked back to the back entrance of the manor._

 _"And why is that?"_

 _"There is something called a war Victoria. Your family might as well be on the light side. They might even be alive."_

 _"Doubt it. But you are right, I don't want to have a family if they are against you my lord."_

 _"Then pick any last name you like," Tom said as he walked up the patio's stairs. Victoria followed._

 _Victoria thought for a moment and then brighten her eyes. She had the most splendid idea and it required her sketch book. She flipped through the pages and stopped somewhere near the middle._

 _"How is this?" She ask, as she held up the book. He looked at the book and sighed._

 _"Willow huh?" He said," well if you like it. Then so be it."_

 _"Then my name will become Victoria Willow!" She squeal in delight._

 _"Alright don't get too excited brat. Now we just have to get your blood checked," he smirked. They opened the door._

 _"Ugh. If they cut my skin beside pricking it with a needle, I swear that the next time it's my birthday I'll drain your galleons."_

Diagon Alley.

Victoria smirked as she held a pound of art material in her hand with several quidditch posters in some of the other bags that she held on the other hand.

After an hour Tom left, Draco and auntie Narcissa arrived at the manor to pick her up. After transporting to Diagon Alley by their very expensive limousine, they spent some time walking around the alley and going to Victoria's favorite shops. Nagini decided to follow Victoria too and was sitting lazily on her shoulder.

"Oh oh, look Draco the new Nimbus 2000," she said with awed as they stopped near a broomstick store. Draco Malfoy looked around from the bookstore and eyed in wonderment of the new shiny broom.

"You know you should ask my mother if you want to buy it," he said. He loved to be a jerk and bragged about his family wealth, but he knows that Tom has more money than he will ever dream of getting.

"It's alright, I'll ask the snake-face to buy it for me," she smirked with her hands on her hip," he has too much money anyway."

Draco looked confused with the term snake-face. He knows that mean his lord, but he was surprise that Victoria have called their lord that. He has known Victoria since the day she had arrived from the eastern town raid and she always admired him.

"Snake-face? Are you simply the bravest woman I've ever met or are you knocked over your head," he ask, curious.

"Maybe I'm both? And I call our master that because ever since my 10th birthday, which to remind you was my worst birthday ever, I have lost all respect for him," she said, but then felt guilty afterward," well only a bit. But he's a jerk and he totally deserved it. Everybody is afraid of his name apparently and all you do is call him my lord and the dark lord Voldemort. It's rather boring and Nagini seemed to agree too, although she disagreed at first."

She frowned and walked away from the broomstick store and entered Ollivanders'. Draco sighed and thought to himself,' someday when she say it again and the lord is right behind her. All hell is broken."

"Did I just hear what I think she said," his mother Narcissa ask her son, worried. She had her hand on her cheek and she was scared out of her wit. Although she liked the girl, Narcissa think she was to brave for her own good.

"Yes mother, she said it with confident. But I doubt she will say it again in front of the lord's face," Draco sighed.

They entered Ollivanders' and saw Victoria waiting for them impatiently. She was crossing her arms and pouting, and she was leaning over the counter; eyeing at all the wand boxes and the very high shelves that are stored in.

"Okay finally they are here," she said to Ollivander, wand-maker and owner of the shop. He stepped out of the shelves shadow and greeted them with his usual, 'I-know-your-wand-like-the-back-of-my-hand' greet.

"Well Miss Willow what is it that you need?" He asked Victoria, although he fully understand the meaning that she was here.

"I am now 11 and will be attending Hogwarts for witchcraft and wizardry. I'm here for my wand, mister Ollivander," she answered with manner. Narcissa and Draco was shocked at how polite she had gotten from the past years or so. The younger self would always stand behind her uncle Rabastan and poke her tongue out if the person seem to be an enemy of the lord. However she doesn't seem to be at the Pureblood level just yet.

"Well yes dear. Of course," Ollivander exclaimed and started to collect the many wand boxes from the shelves.

For a few minutes or so, Victoria tried countless wands that failed each time. And Ollivander would always exclaim that this is the wand for her. It gotten to the point that Ollivander had to think extremely hard for her wand, that his face went red as a tomato.

"I see...I have the perfect wand for you," he said as he went under the counter to retrieve another box.

"Hopefully," Draco scoffed, he leaned over the counter like Victoria and felt already tired after the first ten wands.

Olivander placed the box on the counter and opened the lid up, revealing a holly wood wand.

"This is an 11", holly wand with Phoenix feather for the core," he explained pointing out the wand's description.

Victoria sighed. She barely scrapped the surface of the wand and it exploded in magnificent light and floated directly to the palm of her hand. She gasp as pure magic sparked out of the tip.

"This is wonderful!" She exclaimed and hugged her new wand (even though it seem weird).

"Hmm this is very much of a coincidence. This a particular wand you have there Miss Willow," he said, even in deep thoughts," you see the Phoenix that donated its feather, gave a second feather. Your wand is a brother to another wand."

She looked up with curiosity in her eyes.

"If I remember correctly, ah yes, the dark lord has the brother wand," he answered with a nod.

Victoria eyes widen in shocked and disbelief. Great now she can't even fight with Tom anymore because their wands will rejoice in happiness. She frowned and sighed afterward.

"Great. Just great," she said, flatly," how much for the wand?" Narcissa held her hand up and opened her purse. "I will pay for it." She said it even with Victoria disapproving looks.

"9 galleons," he said, and opened his palm. Narcissa handed him the exact change and quickly withdrew it back afterward.

"Well until we meet again Miss Victoria. Good bye," Olivander said with a wave of his hand.

"Yes until we meet again, mister Olivander," she said and open the bell ringing door. At once they are outside, Draco gave a groaned and pulled his back.

"Hmm, it's 6 pm we should go back and get ready for the ball," Narcissa said, looking at her diamond watch. Draco frantically nodded and Victoria only gave a soft nod.

She was very much fascinated by the wand. There was a soft light illuminating on the tip of the Holly wand. She breathed in the pure magic and her eyes widen. It felt like home. It felt like Tom's manor.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Hello, Turre Wende here, thank you for those who reviewed the first two chapter of Divine War. Yes I agree, that Tom is definitely OOC, however he was what do you call it, not evil. I'm sure that's not in his dictionary. But as you see with the current time, he has change and will change even more. You can say that he was patience with Victoria when she was little, and like Victoria he had lost all kindness and respect for her when she actually kept her promise about the whole blood test incident and drawn one-fourth of his galleons out. Victoria have changed a lot, like a lot too. She had been slightly corrupted by Tom, just a slight. My lord is now change into snake-face and perhaps into just Tom soon. As for Lucius, I don't really like his character that much so I probably won't do too much character development. He's just there because he is. For the next few chapters, it will be before Hogwarts, there will be flashbacks about their 6 year gap from the past story to the current one. This will just give you guys an idea about where they left off and how their relationship grows. P.s. For those who have been wondering why the Hogwarts Mail is at the Riddle Manor, and of course they know that Tom is Voldemort, it's simply because her name was with the Malfoy. Remember that they are her now legal guardians. Thank you reading this chapter and hopefully I can get out the next chapter just as fast!**


End file.
